The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a dry etching method for patterning metal films which contain aluminium.
A conventional method for dry etching is, for example, disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication 64-82630 in which an anisotropic etching is disclosed in which ions generated in a plasma attack the surface of metal films which contain aluminium so that a chemical reaction is accelerated between the etching gas and the substrate.